Steps to Seduction
by greenconverses
Summary: Nico can't help but think, as she bends to kiss him, that if whatever's going on between them right now is supposed to be wrong, he would never ever want to be right. Nico/Rachel, set in the same universe as Tribute to Flo's Meatloaf Surprise.


**Author's notes:** Written for the prompt, "wrong with a capital 'r,'" at 31_days on LJ. Consider this a make-up present for not updating _Death's Dare_ on a regular basis.

**Warning:** This fic contains sexual content. If you're not old enough or don't feel comfortable reading it, go back now.

**Disclaimers: **I don't own _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, nor the _Heroes of Olympus_.

* * *

><p><strong>Steps to Seduction<strong>

"Give me that camera."

Rachel laughs and slides out of his grasp, throwing herself onto the creaky bed by the motel room's corner widow. She scoots backward on the bed, trying to get more of him in the frame as she lifts the 35mm camera to her eye, and if she's noticed that her movements have caused her yellow sundress to ride higher up her thighs, she doesn't care in the slightest.

"Stay there," she commands, adjusting the focus. "The lighting is just perfect … "

Nico sighs, and she snaps a picture just as he runs a hand through his hair, an exasperated habit he's picked up in the weeks he's spent on the road with her. Her final portfolio for her photography class has been finished and turned in for a week and half; he knows she only keeps taking pictures of him because he keeps getting annoyed by it.

"What're you going to call that one," he asks, moving toward the bed, "'Variation Seven Hundred and Ten of Annoyed Boy on Route 66?'"

He hears the whir and click of the camera thrice more before he sits beside her. The bed sinks under his weight, rolling her closer to him, and she pulls the camera away from her face, green eyes bright, twinkling jewels in the dimness of the shabby room.

"No," she replies seriously, as he pulls the camera out of her hands and sets it gently on the nightstand table. "These photographs are only going to have one name."

"Oh?" Nico says, leaning over her. He tucks one strand of flaming red behind her ear, her sudden intake of breath sending a thrill through his system. "And that would be ... ?"

"'Steps to Seduction,'" she says, doing her best imitation of a sexy pout. She can only hold it for a few seconds before she bursts into hysterical giggles. "No, seriously, I'm not even considering a new project. I don't even have film in there any — "

Rachel gasps into his mouth as his lips cover hers, swallowing her giggles and turning the rest of her words into shallow moan. She twines her hands into his hair and pulls him deeper into the kiss, trying to eliminate the remaining distance between their bodies and Nico happily allows it. All joking is gone, replaced by the quick heat and heady desire that's become his good friend the last week.

Somewhere, in the midst of all the monster hunting, sarcasm and banter, and numerous nights of slammed hotel and car doors, his friendship with Rachel had developed into something more. Nico had tried his best to ignore the sexual tension simmering between them at the start because, after all, she was Apollo's sworn Oracle. She wasn't exactly supposed to be pushing sons of Hades up against ice machines and kissing them witless.

Except she did and … well, now he can't keep his hands off her.

Rachel's shivery little sigh as he trails his lips down her neck sends a rush of pleasure straight to his groin, as does the way her legs fall apart so easily when his hand slides up her inner thigh and under her skirt. He can feel the blistering heat radiating from her center, and gods, he'd give anything to be able to sink inside her, to be one with her, but he can't because she's the fucking Oracle and she can do everything_but_the final act.

What they do together, in the darkness of motel rooms or the back of his car — it isn't wrong, but it isn't exactly _right_either. They might not be breaking the rules, but they are certainly bending them quite a bit, even by just being together. Apollo can only turn a blind eye on their antics for so long before he puts a stop to it, and Nico's just going to have to enjoy it while it lasts.

"Please," Rachel whispers, the plea falling from her pink lips. Her hips arch impatiently as he traces circles on her upper thigh. "I've been thinking about this all day, waiting for us to stop so you can — you can — "

Her voice hitches as he cups her sex, grinding his palm against the damp fabric of her lace underwear. Confusion flickers in her eyes when he sits up and pulls away almost immediately afterward, but it's quickly replaced by satisfaction as he shrugs off his beaten leather jacket and then pulls his white t-shirt over his head.

Rachel loves looking at and touching him, so the instant the shirt comes off, her palms are running down the soft creases of his abs, fingertips inching into the top of his jeans. Her loves when she does this, feeds off it practically, because it's done without the natural fear and revulsion that comes with being a son of Hades. He's always had to hold back with other partners, lock a piece of himself away so they wouldn't sense the wrongness about him, but with Rachel, he never feels more right.

As much he loves it when she look at and touches him, she's had her opportunities to explore his body. He's let her do what she wants with him, let her get comfortable with his body and get the experience she's been denied since she dutifully took on the Oracle years ago. If she wants true steps to seduction, she's going to get it.

Nico ignores her questing hands, sliding down the bed and out of their reach, and slips between her legs.

He doesn't bother removing her dress — the more clothing on her, the more reminders he has to stop stop _stop_if things gets things get out of control — and besides, there's just something dead sexy about going down on a girl when she still has clothes on. He pulls her underwear down her legs, and her eyes go wide when he hooks her legs over his shoulders, finally realizing what he's about to do.

"Nico," she says, breathless as he lowers his head, "You know I think — _oh_."

Her hips jerk off the bed as his lips settle over her slick flesh, stroking her tongue over her in long, languid passes. He has no desire to hurry this process; ever since she let it slip she thinks being on the receiving end of oral sex is boring, he's been waiting to bury his head between legs to prove her wrong, to make her thighs tremble and hands clench in the sheets.

Her first orgasm is quick and soft; he recognizes the little keening moan and erratic shift of her hips only a few minutes after he starts. She must've been seriously wound up before he even touched her. Nico's not gonna stop though, not even close. He wants her thrashing on the bed and screaming, begging him for more, and that's what he gets after he teases her back up to that edge, sucking her swollen clit into his mouth, unrelenting in his pursuit of her pleasure.

"Oh please, please," Rachel pants, one of her hands buried in his thick hair, holding him to her. Her body's straining to get away from him, trying to avoid the tumultuous orgasm it knows is coming, but she wants it, gods does she ever want it if the thick stream of wetness dripping from her is any indication. "N - Nico, please … "

He tongue curls around her flesh and then dips inside her, and that's it for Rachel. She comes with a loud gasp, her fingers digging into his skull as her free arm flies away from her, knocking something off the bed stand. Nico hears something crash to floor and prays it isn't the lamp, but can't be fucked to stop or move between her legs to figure out what it was.

"Okay, okay," Rachel moans after she's come back down to earth. "I'm … I'm done for now. You can stop proving yourself."

Nico pushes himself up on his elbows and smirks at her. "What if I don't want to?"

She gives him a playful nudge in the shoulder with her foot, her usual acidic glare softened by the hazy glow of a good orgasm.

"I knew oral sex was no good. You owe me a camera for that performance," she huffs, and he spots the empty corner of the nightstand table, remembering the crash. "You better do what I say."

She bends over over the side of the bed to retrieve the camera, but Nico wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her back.

"Forget the camera. I'll make it up to you," he breathes, his hands skimming up her sides as she settles on top of him. "Promise."

"Well," Rachel murmurs, "If you _promise_… "

Nico can't help but think, as she bends to kiss him, that if whatever's going on between them right now is supposed to be wrong, he would never ever want to be right.


End file.
